A traction inverter for an electric machine may include a high-voltage capacitor connected to positive and negative rails of the inverter to maintain a voltage potential across switches of the inverter. During an interruption, the alternating current lead from the inverter switches to the motor may become disconnected. Additionally, the gate driver controller may lose power. In either situation, the high-voltage capacitor may maintain high voltage levels.